Baloo (2018) VS Future Predator
Baloo (2018) VS Future Predator '''is the thirteenth episode of Wolverine-Man's second season. It pits Baloo from the 2018 Mowgli Welcome to the Jungle film against Future Predator from Primeval. Description It's a classic Animals VS Monsters fight to the death. Can the terror of the jungle take down the sloth bear/ baloo as grizzly/cave bear? Interlude MELEE! Scotland, 10th century Heavy, gray clouds hung over Scotland. Thunder rumbled, which meant one thing, and one thing only. A storm was coming. That didn't stop Merida from riding on her horse, Angus, through the forest. Why was she riding on her horse at a time like this, you might ask? Well, this might contain spoilers for Brave, but quite a while ago, Merida shot for her own hand in the Highland Games to get out of marriage. Her mother, Queen Elinor, was not the least bit happy and they had a heated argument with each other about Merida's actions. At one point, Merida sliced the family tapestry between the pictures of herself and Elinor in a fit of rage, and Elinor threw Merida's bow into the fire out of anger. Merida tearfully ran out of the castle and right now, she was riding on Angus, weeping. She was unaware that danger was present, in the form of a large and menacing tiger with scars on it's face and a milky white eye: Baloo. The tiger had spotted Merida and thanks to his hatred of humans, he was determined to wipe her of the face of the Earth. He would also make Augus a meal, because he was curious about what a horse tasted like. He had never seen anything like it. The only animals he had seen that were remotely similar to Augus were antelopes (And we all know what happens when Shere Khan tries to make a meal out of an antelope...), but Augus looked different. He may have looked similar, but he was a completely different animal. Baloo didn't care. He wanted Merida dead, and nothing would stop him from ending the girl's life. He pursued the horse/girl duo, not making a sound. The lowest growl would alert them. When he was close enough, he pounced with a loud roar. Merida was knocked off of Augus and pinned firmly to the ground. Merida screamed as Future Predator roared in her face, ready to rip her face off. Her eyes brimmed with tears. This was it. She was going to die here. She would never see home again. She would never get married. She would never see her family again and she would never shoot for her own hand. She would never get a chance to apologize to Elinor. I'm sorry, mother... Merida said in her mind before closing her eyes tightly and praying it would all be over soon. You'll Never Get Away with This Future Predator prepared to eat Merida's entire face when he heard a stomping noise. Baloo turned to the source and was startled by what he saw. It was a completely black, very large bear. it had many hideous scars and wounds across his body as well as arrows sticking from it's upper back. It's face was the most disfigured of all, and had one glowing yellow eye and one dead red eye. It wasn't just any normal creatures. It was Future Predator. Future Predator closed and opened his eyes. Baloo was still there. If the sloth//brown/grizzly/cave bear hybrids could express emotion, it'd be mocking Future Predator with a demented smile. Future Predator stepped off of Merida (Which allowed her to run like hell), turned to fully face Baloo and let out a loud roar. Baloo responded with a roar of his own before the two animals sprinted toward each other. '''ENTER THE HEAT OF BATTLE! FIGHT! Before the two beasts could collide, Baloo bit Future Predator's head, earning an ear-drum obliterating roar of pain from the creatures. Baloo stood up, spun around and threw Future Predator. Future Predator sprinted away before facing Baloo. Baloo swiped at Future Predator, but the creature ducked and bit Baloo leg. As Baloo roared in pain, Future Predator pulled back, tripping Baloo up. Future Predator climbed on top of Baloo and opened his mouth to finish him off, only for a paw to knock him off of the sloth bear/himyaian brown bear. Baloo stood up and roared before slamming his paw on Future Predator's head. Baloo then knocked the tiger down before pinning him, grabbing him by the midsection, crunching down (practically breaking ribs) and ripping back. Future Predator roared in pain and then slumped to the ground. Figuring that Future Predator couldn't fight anymore, Baloo turned around and began walking away. But while Future Predator was down, he certainly wasn't out. The bear slowly got to his paws and saw Baloo leaving. Seeing his opportunity, Future Predator pursued Baloo and pounced. Baloo's roars of rage would have burst the eardrums of anyone that was nearby. Future Predator's teeth stabbed into his fur, causing the bear to bleed. Baloo roared as he tried to force Baloo off of him, but to no avail. Baloo rolled over, crushing Future Predator. Baloo stood above the downed monster, but Future Predator bit his throat. Roaring in frustration, Baloo rose up, picked Future Predator up with him. Future Predator had only enough time to look at Baloo in surprise before he slammed him against the ground, knocking the air out of his lungs and forcing him to release Baloo's throat. As Future Predator to catch his breath, Baloo grabbed his throat in his mouth, stood up and applied pressure until he successfully crushed the creature's neck. Baloo released Future Predator, causing him to fall to the ground lifelessly. Baloo placed both his front paws on Future Predator's deceased body before emitting an extremely loud roar of victory before stepping off of the monster and walking away. K.O.! THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... BALOO!